


Who's Getting the Bath Here?

by benedictedcumberbatched



Series: 1000 Followers Fanfic Giveaway [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bubble Bath, F/M, Fluff, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedictedcumberbatched/pseuds/benedictedcumberbatched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #4 - giving baby a bath</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Getting the Bath Here?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writingwife83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/gifts).



> As always, Sherlock and Molly don't belong to me.

The door to 221 B opened as Molly returned home from work. “Sherlock?” she called out as she shrugged off her coat and hung it up on the peg by the door. Muffled laughter and the high-pitched squeal of her daughter filled the silence of the flat. Setting down her bag and kicking off her shoes, she crept through the kitchen and down the short hallway to the bathroom. The door was cracked open and Molly peeked inside, a smile tugging at her lips.

Slowly she pushed open the door and leaned against it as she watched. “Abigail, hold still! Water and bubbles stay in the bath tub,” Sherlock admonished lightly, trying to still her arms as she splashed more water over the edge of the bathtub, throwing bath bubbles at him in the process. Sherlock’s shirtsleeves were rolled up to his elbows although his front was absolutely soaked. 

"Dada!" Abigail giggled, tugging her little hands out of reach of her father as she splashed more water. 

"Yes Abby, dada is right here trying to get you clean. Dada doesn’t need to be washed too," he replied, taking a little bit of baby shampoo into his hand before gently rubbing his hands over her wet tangled hair.

"Dada baf too," Abby pointed seriously, reaching over and patting Sherlock’s hand with her bubble coated hands.

"Dada will take a bath later. Abby has her bath now."

He gently leaned her back, holding her up with one hand while he used the cup, filling it with water, to rinse the suds from her hair. She blew a raspberry as tiny rivulets of water trailed down her face and over her mouth, a mouth very much like her father’s. 

He put baby wash into a small cloth and gently rubbed it over her arms and legs, tickling her stomach lightly causing her to splash more water at him. “Dada no tickle!”

Sherlock just smiled as he rinsed her off. Sitting back on his heels, he turned to grab Abby’s purple towel. He paused as he spotted Molly and smiled at her. He quickly pulled the plug on the bath and lifted Abby out of the tub, wrapping her up in her towel. He turned her around as he settled her on his hip. “Who’s here, Abby?” Sherlock asked her quietly.

"Mama!" she squealed, reaching for Molly, her little fingers flexing and clenching as she squirmed.

Molly pushed off the door and lifted Abby from Sherlock’s arms. He leaned down and kissed her, his shirt getting her wet. “Welcome home, Mrs. Holmes,” he murmured against her lips as he slowly drew back. 

Molly smiled serenely. “Go get changed, I’ll get Abby dressed,” she replied, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth before turning out of the room to go upstairs. Sherlock listened to the footsteps and the sound of Abby babbling about her day to her mother. If someone had told him five years ago that he would accept sentiment and love, admit to Molly Hooper that he loved her and settled down and started a family with her, he would have brushed it off and gone about his business, deleting the conversation from his mind palace. But now, he couldn’t imagine his life turning out any other way.


End file.
